Birthday
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Freddie didn't show up to Sam's 18th birthday party. Find out what caused that and what happens later. REVIEW PLEASE


**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm upset because I just watched the teen choice awards and icarly didn't win. I am really upset right now but that doesn't mean I can't give you a little one-shot.**

**Summary: Freddie's late to Sam's 18th birthday party. What happens?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly. **

**Sam's POV**

Right now I'm at my 18th birthday party being bored while everyone is having a wonderful time. I'm just sitting here in a chair being bored at my birthday party. Yayy rockin 18th birthday party. The only thing that's keeping me from having fun is that Freddie isn't here. Yeah we had a fight 1 week ago and we haven't seen him since.

If your wondering what we fought about. I'll tell you.

I was answering this survey that he told me he had to do and I said okay and answered the questions.

Then I asked him what are you getting me for my birthday and you know what he said; Your birthday's coming up?

I know! Total bullshit.

Well I yelled at him and he got upset and left.

I regreted it. I know I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. But I couldn't believe he forgot my birthday.

Well that's the story. I've been upset ever since.

Carly walked over to me.

"Okay what's the problem it's your birthday now get your ass up and party" Carly demanded

I frowned.

"No" I said

"Sam stop thinking about Freddie" Carly told me

"I can't I just feel so bad for yelling at him like that" I said

"Sam the only way things can get better is if you go talk to him" Carly said

"Okay" I said and got up and left.

.

I drove to Bushwell Plaza. I got out the car and walked in.

Lewbert of course screamed at me and I punched him in the face.

.

Once I got walked infront of his door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Crazy opened the door.

"Oh hello Sam happy birthday" She said

"Thanks is Freddie home?"

"Yeah" She said and let me in.

I walked right into his room without knocking.

"Freddie" I said

"Oh hey Sam nice outfit" He said

"Thanks so what are you doing here"

"This is my house" He said confused

"I mean right now like why aren't you at my party"

"Oh your birthday is today" He said

"Yes! I can't believe you forgot" I shouted at him

"I didn't I was just playing dumb I know it's your birthday" He said

"Then why didn't I hear from you at all or see you"

"So I can get you this" He gave me this box.

I opened it to a beautiful necklace that has my name on it and it's made of diamonds.

"Oh my god" I said speechless

"I know it's beautiful isn't it" He asked

"Yeah" I spatted out

"Just like you" He said

I smiled.

"Oh my god Freddie...thank you...so much" I hugged him tightly.

"I was so mean to you. I feel terrible" I said

"You feel terrible for me" He asked shocked

"Don't tell anyone about this or you won't have any babies"

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you" He said

"Your so forgiven oh my god look at this necklace" I cooed

"You like it" He asked

"I love it...and you" I said

He grabbed my hands.

"I love you too Sam"

I smiled widely.

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Lets go to my party now" I said

"Absolutely...Princess Puckett" He said with smile.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to my party.

.

So I ended up getting a beautiful necklace and a boyfriend.

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

.

.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: I know not my best work. I still thought it was cute. I just wanted to give you guys a little something. I am going to keep doing these kind of one-shot. Maybe I'll do one after iLOST MY MIND which is this Saturday. I am so excited! All of us seddie fans have been waiting for like a long time for them to get together and it's finally happening.**

**This is the start of something special. A miracle.**

**Oh this one-shot is based off of my real life.**

**When I turned 16 I got a present like that from my best friend Ryan and all that stuff happened but sadly he moved away in September so I was sad but I still have that necklace that says MACIELA on it. That's my full name; Maciela Bennett. I shortened it because I hate the name Maciela. I like Macy better.**

**Okay if you liked this one-shot please send me a review saying that so I can know that you guys want more. **

**If you hated it then please tell me why you hated it. I will totally understand.**

**.**

**Okay I'm gonna go rehearse with the band and I'll talk to you guys later! :)**

**Love you all :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
